Scryes Imperial Blue Mage Guide
Introduction Hello! I’m ScryeBloodstone from the Ragnarok Server. I’ve written this guide about the Blue Mage because it seems that not many people know how to properly use the Blue Mage to its fullest capacity and that caused many people to think that the Blue Mage is worthless. I personally experienced this from several people saying this to me, and the hours upon hours it takes for someone to invite me to an EXP Party. This guide will hopefully show people how to play the Blue Mage. Oh! And if you ever see me on the Server, feel free to wave, say hi, and ask any questions you want, I’m always willing to help! FAQs Q: What is the primary role of the Blue Mage when it comes to a party? A: Excellent question! This is one of the best abilities of the Blue Mage, its versatility. If you correctly set your spells and use the proper sub-job, the Blue Mage can be a Damage Dealer, a Tank, a Healer, or even a Nuker! I’ll cover more of this in the sub-job section. Q: Help! I learned the spell, but it won't let me cast the spell! What gives? A: Okay, unlike most magic based jobs, us Blue Mages have to set a certain list of spells to use. To do this, go into the Magic Menu, go into Blue Magic, there will be an option "Set Spells", you go there to set your spells. Also there is a certain amount of spells you can set and each spell has a point cost. Q: Why am I unable to learn certain spells, even when I’m the right level to use it? A: Ah, it is most likely because your Blue Mage skill is too far undercap. A suggestion to make sure to keep the Blue Magic skill capped before all other skills. This means to make sure you do not Level Sync too far under your level, it can mean disaster for trying to learn certain spells. I learned this from personal experience. Q: Do we have to fight Maat for LB5/G5? A: No, the Blue Mage, like the Puppetmaster, Corsair, Dancer, and Scholar we have to fight our own special fights, but it is similar to Maat. See The Beast Within for more information about this. Q: What stats improve melee damage the most? A: Haste is the best way to increase your melee damage, Accuracy is best put in slots where you can’t obtain haste, and Attack is great for when you can’t get accuracy. Q: Is the Blue Mage a good selection for a first Job to Level 75? A: Even though this class is my first Level 75, I am still going to have to say no. First off, in order to get to the 5 Staging Points in Beginnings, if you don’t already have a high enough Job or have don’t have access to teleport to the staging points, this could be long and dangerous to get the AF Weapon. As for the Blue Mage AF Armor (Please see Omens and Transformations for more information), you must fight two NMs, one which can be fought with a Level 75 Tank and Level 75 Healer with no difficulty (Its what I did), but the second one for AF3 is dangerous and requires the use of a Tank, Healer, and one or two Damage Dealers (It's what I've done and it worked for me, maybe not for you, I’ve seen a full party wipe because of the NM’s AOEs). Neither NM Battle has to be fought as a Blue Mage, which could help if you already have a Level 75 Job. But please, don’t let this stop you from trying the challenge of this being your first Level 75 Job. I know I don’t regret it! Q: A: Support Job Selection Ninja The stereotypical “best” sub-job for the Blue Mage. Although I have used the Ninja for quite a few levels, I don’t agree with this being the best sub-job for the Blue Mage. For parties, this sub-job would be best used for being a Damage Dealer. At Level 18, you get Tonko, which gives you Invisible. At Level 20, you get Dual Wield which gives you extra damage per hit, later in the equipment section I will point out what weapon I used as a sub weapon. 24, you get Utsusemi, which gives you the shadows. And finally at Level 50, you get Monomi, which is the Ninja version of Sneak. The downside of this sub-job is the levels that you get the spells, as well as the difficulty to obtain those scrolls, and the money you have to spend on the tools, it still will cost Gil if you are able to craft the tools, but sometimes not as much. Warrior This sub-job would probably be the best for a Blue Mage when trying to Tank for a party. I personally used this job during the Level 1-20, before the Ninja became even use while. Provoke is your main ally when you are tanking. Also, please see Janeth’s Imperial Seige Guide for more information about the Blue Mage tanking. The only downside, and that is also why I don't suggest Paladin is because of the limited selections of shields for the Blue Mage, which makes Blue Mage tanks have lower DEF. Aside from that, with the right selection of spells set you can easily tank. I suggest, as well as the guide I suggested, to set spells that give hate and stun the enemy. Thief This Sub-Job has multiple uses for the Blue Mage, in and out of combat. Outside of combat you have the traits of Gilfinder at Level 10 and Treasure Hunter at Level 30, which helps when needing to farm for Gil. Another good outside combat skill is Flee, which increases speed, at Level 50. Inside combat you have the ability to use the infamous SATA, but you must wait until Level 60 to get Trick Attack, but Sneak Attack is at Level 30. That is really the only down side I see to this sub-job. I suggest this for Level 30 to 60. Black Mage The Nuker sub-job for the Blue Mage. The first few obvious bonuses of the Black Mage sub job are the Clear Mind trait, at Level 30, which gives you less down time when healing MP. You also get a Magic Attack Bonus at Level 20 and Conserve MP at Level 40. The next bonus is the boost to Max MP and the INT bonus, which will come in nicely with Burst Affinity and Magical Blue Mage Spells. Finally, another plus is at Level 34 you can get Warp. The downside of this sub-job are the lower STR, which means less damage with Physical Blue Mage spells. White Mage As with the Black Mage, but the opposite, this is the Healer Sub-Job for the Blue Mage. Here are the primary bonuses to start off with. Level 40, you get Clear Mind. Level 50 you get Auto Regen (Which you can get at Level 16 with Blue Mage if proper spells are set. Healing Breeze and Sheep Song.) Anyway, the best suggestion is the the use of the -na spells and basic healing, as well as Erase. I'm sorry I can't suggest more here, I haven't personally tried the White Mage as a sub. Red Mage The healthy mixture between the Black Mage and the White Mage. This sub-job gives the healing abilities of the White Mage and the destructive power of the Black Mage. Other bonuses to the Red Mage sub-job is Fast Cast at Level 30 and Conserve MP at Level 40. This is great for when you are down on your last leg of battle, and can quickly finish off an enemy before they finish off you. Spells Okay, now we get to the meat of the Blue Mage’s arsenal. Your spells! Unlike other guides or the main Blue Mage page, I will not list every single spell, but the ones I feel are incredibly necessary for your Blue Mage. And I shall also tell the best location for all of the spells. I shall also be updating this list periodically as I think of the importance of the spell. Level 1: Footkick – Your very first offensive spell. As minuscule as it seems this first spell is incredibly important for one single reason. For your first 10 levels, you will be using this to skill up your blue magic skill. The best place to learn this spell is in West or East Ronfaure. Level 1: Pollen – Pollen is a key spell as your personal Cure. On average it will heal you for 30 hp. This can easily replace the infamous White Mage sub job for your first ten levels. The best place to learn this spell is in West and East Sarutabuta. Level 4: Power Attack - Level 8: Cocoon – Okay first off. 50% Defense for 60 seconds. The recast timer is shorter than the spell duration, which means if you are good enough, you can constantly have this up. Even though you don’t get Cannonball till Level 70, this spell greatly increases the power of that spell and is highly suggested to cast this before it’s use. The best place to learn this spell is West and East Sarutabuta. Level 8: Metallic Body – The lowest level you can get a version of Stoneskin. Even though this is not AOE, which you do get later on, it can be a great asset. The best place to learn this spell is Valkurm Dunes. Level 12: Head Butt – When you get this at Level 12, prepare to never remove this from your spell list. This is your best stun. I personally always start my spell list making sure this is set, even at Level 75 I have never found a better replacement. Level 16: Sheep Song – Level 18: Bludgeon – Level 30: Wild Carrot – Level 48: Refueling – A haste that lasts 5 minutes for 10%, even though a White Mage’s haste is a 15% haste for 3 minutes, I personally feel that the extra 2 minutes this haste gives is way better. The best place to get this spell is Mount Zhayolm, but you will need the help from a few Level 75s to get this spell. There is an alternative to this camp, but you must be on Chapter 2-1 in Chains of Promanthia. Level 42: MP Drainkiss – Level 50: Self-Destruct – Level 50: Frightful Roar – Level 58: Light of Penance – Level 63: Frenetic Rip – Your first spell of the infamous The Big Three. It delivers a three-fold attack to your enemy, which can cause the damage from the spell to vary. There are multiple ways to obtain this spell, but all are in Caedarva Mire. The first place to find them is the lower level Orderly Imps near the Graveyard, but there are dangers of Undead at night. The next area is the entrance to the Nyzul Isle leading to the Dvucca Isle Staging Point, these are the same level as the Graveyard Orderly Imps but there is only 1 spawn over there which lengthens your time there. The best place to learn this spell is near Azouph Isle Staging Point, where the Heraldic Imps are. The only downside is the XP Parties that may be there. Level 64: Voracious Tank – Level 69: Hysteric Barrage – The second spell from The Big Three. It delivers a five-fold attack to your enemy, which like Frenetic Rip causes damage to very. Level 70: Cannonball – Level 72: Disseverment – The third and final spell of the Big Three. This spell delivers a five-fold attack, which like the other two spells causes damage to vary, but is usually very high. Also, this spell has a deadly addition affect. If the poison lands it will cause an 18 HP/tick poison which lasts for 30 seconds, which totals to 540 Damage, added onto the damage already caused by the spell. Also, let it be noted that this spell is Piercing Damage, which makes it extremely deadly against Colibri, I was hitting 1,000 Damage average on Lesser Colibri with no Chain Affinity. The best place to farm this spell is in Al’Tieau right outside the Grand Palace of Hz’Xzoi from Aerns. Also, make sure the Aern are using a dagger, since you can only learn the spell from BLM, THF, and BRD Aerns. Level 74: Actinic Burst – Level 75: Plasma Charge – Level 75: Vertical Cleave – Equipment Please see my equipment guide here: Imperial Blue Mage Equipment Guide Outroduction Well, I shall leave you here. This is all I can give to help you. But please, if you are confused and want to ask a question, if you are on the Ragnarok Server I am usually on and willing to answer your questions. Have fun, fellow Blue Mages.